My Way Home is Through You
by elleynad
Summary: The members of New Directions have all grown up, moved away and made something of their lives. But then a horrible accident will bring Rachel and Finn home back to Lima.
1. Prologue

**My Way Home is Through You.**

** Thanks so much for checking out my new Fic. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. And a big thanks to Sonika for wonderful inspiration and tons of help. **

Prologue:

It's been ten years since everyone graduated from McKinley High. The Glee Club was always the best part of their day and the best part of their lives. Finn and Rachel moved to New York together shortly after graduation. Rachel went to Julliard while Finn went to NYU. Rachel graduated with a degree in Theater and was cast in her first Broadway show before she even graduated. Finn studied Sports Journalism at NYU and went on to work for the New York Times. They were living a great life. On the eve of Rachel's graduation, Finn met her on the bow bridge, took her to dinner at Sardi's and instead of kissing her after a romantic walk, he got down on one knee and proposed. Rachel didn't run away instead she jumped in his arms as tears welled up in her eyes and whispered yes. They married quickly and unexpectedly a few months later Rachel was pregnant. They now have a beautiful baby girl, Lexi. Quinn and Puck stayed in Lima for a bit. Puck went on to play football and is now the Head Coach at McKinley. Quinn studied teaching at OSU and now teaches Kindergarten. They too married soon after graduation, and took lots of time visiting Rachel and Finn in NYC. Kurt and Blaine were in New York for a bit before moving to LA for Blaine's first role in a movie. They live the Hollywood dream together now. Though they live in LA they venture their way back up to Lima and New York to visit from time to time. Santana went to school and made her way to becoming a lawyer in Lima. She and Brittany didn't last as a couple but remained best friends. Brittany is a stay at home mom with her two kids. She married Artie who is now a Cardiologist. Mike and Tina traveled the world together and visited family in Asia after High School. When they moved back to Lima they took a few courses at the local community college. They now own a small but successful dance studio together. Mercedes went on a nation wide tour with a local gospel group after graduation and now is co producer at her very own Music Label. Sam got a full ride scholarship to play baseball and helped his family out of their debt when he made his dad his manager. He plays for the Cleveland Indians.

Though they grew up, they never grew a part. They were all there for Rachel's first show. They all received a copy of Finn's first article. Puck's first game as Coach, the birth of Lexi and Brittany's kids. They made it to Sam's first game, a show on Mercedes tour, and everything in between.

Now, after all the time spent away from home, the aftermath of a horrible accident will bring Finn Rachel and Lexi back to Lima.


	2. Chapter 1

Three months, one week and four days.

Rachel's eyes fluttered a bit as she heard the sound of Lexi's laughter fill the apartment. She took a deep breath as she shifted the smallest amount in the love seat that sat in there bedroom facing the window. She continued to stare through the window out into the city as she had for two months now. She heard his foot steps as Finn walked over to the room. He stopped and sighed as once again, there was no progress. He began to make his way over to Rachel, Lexi directly at his side. He stopped just before he reached her as Lexi tugged on his pants and whispered, "Daddy is mommy better today?"

Finn fought back the tears as he had each time she asked him that, he gave her a half smile kissing the top of her head, "Why don't you go say hello to mommy and then we'll go get dinner ready together."

She smiled up at her dad and quietly walked over to where Rachel was sitting, "Mommy I drew you a picture today." She smiled as she handed a white piece of paper over to Rachel.

Rachel looked up at the beautiful little girl who stood in front of her. Lexi was four years old now. Her long brown curls fell loosely down her face to her back. She had the sweetest dimples, just like Finn. And dark chocolate brown eyes just like Rachel. She grabbed the paper from her tiny hands and placed it next to her. She nodded turning back around to look out the window never glancing down at Lexi's drawing.

Finn nearly broke down when he saw the disappointment and hurt on Lexi's face. She starred at her mother hopeful, but nothing. He cleared his throat and motioned for her to walk back to him. Lexi walked over slowly towards Finn, "I don't think she liked it."

Finn leaned down and grabbed her tiny face in his hands, "Lexi Q Hudson, your mother loves you and everything you draw for her okay? Mommy just isn't feeling well today."

Lexi nodded and smiled at Finn, "When will she get better daddy? She's been sick for a long time now?"

Finn stood up straight looking over at Rachel, "I wish I knew Lex. Why don't you go wash up and we'll make your favorite food tonight. Okay?" He winked down at his little girl as she smiled and ran off.

He made his way over to where Rachel was, taking a seat next to her.

They were both silent. Finn shook his head before turning to Rachel a frustrated tone in his voice, "She worked really hard on that Rach. She loves you so much. You can't keep this up. I know its never going to be okay, but, you can't do this to us, to her, to me, she needs you. I need you."

Rachel let out a small breath as tears streamed down her face. But she never said a word.

After a few moments Finn stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Rachel let out a small cry as Finn left. She hated herself for what was going on. But she was never going to be the same, she hadn't let go, and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to.

Finn stood on the opposite side of the door resting his head up against it how could one night, one accident ruin everything.

* * *

><p>It was late february, as winter was still making it's way through the city. Rachel kissed the top of Finn's nose as the sun peeked through the window. His eyes fluttered open at the warmth of her soft lips. He smiled looking up at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Morning."<p>

Rachel smiled biting her lip, "Do you have any idea how sexy you sound when you wake up?"

Finn sat himself up a little leaning in closely to Rachel's face, "Not as sexy as you look, I'm sure." He pressed his lips to her as she tangled her hands in his hair. He gently grabbed her waist pulling her closely to him. He flipped her over so she lay on her back as he hovered over her placing soft kisses on her collar bone and making his way down to her stomach. He placed one soft kiss before looking up at Rachel, "And how's my little man doing today?"

Rachel laughed a little, "And what makes you so sure that it's a boy? I am the mother and I am sure she is a girl."

Finn smirked at Rachel before looking down to face her tummy. "Hey buddy, don't listen to your mother. I got your back."

She laughed a little as Finn leaned up to kiss her.

A soft tapping sound broke their kiss as Lexi slowly pushed the door open. She looked into the room and saw that both her parents were awake.

Rachel looked over to see her beautiful little girl standing in the doorway of their bedroom, "Good morning my love."

Lexi smiled brightly as she quickly waddled over, her teddy bear in hand. "Morning Mommy."

She ran over to the bed and reached for Finn to lift her up. He grabbed her in his arms lifting her up over his head and on to the bed.

She giggled as she fell down on to the bed next to Rachel. She snuggled into her arms resting her head on her chest. "Mommy is it Christmas again yet?"

Finn and Rachel laughed at Lexi's hopeful eyes, "Lex, Christmas was just a few weeks ago. We have to wait a whole other year. Don't we mommy?" Finn looked over at Rachel as she brushed back the hairs from Lexi's face. "Daddy's right, we have a long time to wait. But it's okay because it'll go by fast. And there are tons of other things to celebrate while we wait."

Lexi pouted her lips a little. She loved Christmas and she wanted it to be today. "But I want it to be Christmas so Daddy can come and bring us breakfast in bed."

Rachel leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead before looking up at Finn who was shaking his head, "Well you heard her Daddy."

She scrunched her nose as she looked down at Lexi, "Maybe daddy loves us so much that he'll make us breakfast today even though its not Christmas."

Lexi's eyes grew wide as she looked over at Finn a giant smile stretching across her face, "Please Please Please Daddy. Pleaseeeeeeee."

Finn rolled his eyes playfully, "I guess I can make you and mommy breakfast in bed. But I better get a good morning kiss first!" Lexi jumped up and into Finn's arms. She puckered her lips placing a big kiss on his cheek. "Okay. Lets have pancakes. I'll stay here with mommy and we'll watch the snow while we wait."

Finn exchanged a look with Rachel before standing up, "That's your daughter alright."

Rachel smiled pulling Lexi down on to the bed squeezing her tightly, "Yes she is. And mommy loves her so."

"Hey Rach, Bill called and said we don't have to go tonight. We can stay home. It's so cold out and he doesn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Rachel grabbed her coat and scarf, "Finn, I'm fine I'm only five months pregnant. I'm not uncomfortable just yet. Plus we already have the sitter."

Finn sighed as he grabbed his coat, "Are you sure? I mean the house isn't going anywhere, it'll be there tomorrow."

Rachel smiled throwing Finn's scarf around his neck as she pulled him towards her, "Finn. I love you for taking such good care of me, you're such a good husband."

Finn smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

Rachel sighed as their lips parted, "But I want to go see the house. Pleaseeeee."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Alright you win. We'll go see the house."

Rachel jumped up a little, "Best husband ever."

When Rachel and Finn had gotten married they had already been living together in the city. And when Rachel got pregnant with Lexi soon after, they decided that they didn't want to leave the city but their tiny one bedroom apartment was not going to be big enough. With the help of her dad's, they were able to find a great two bedroom spacious apartment not to far from the Theater Rachel was working at, and a good distance from Finn's office. They loved their apartment. Everyone had come and visited from Burt and Carole to even Santana. They loved the location and they loved that Lexi was going to be able to grow up in the city. Now, almost five years later and a new baby on the way, they had decided that it was time to move into their very own house. A place they could call home and fill with beautiful children.

The sound of the ambulance woke Finn as he tried to focus his eyes. The bright light's shining above him were making it difficult for his eyes to adjust. Just then the sound of the EMT's voice was loud, "He's awake, lets get him stable. Mr. Hudson? Mr. Hudson can you hear me?"

He shook his head a little still trying to focus his eyes, "Where... What happened, where's Rachel?" He tried to sit up a little as the EMT held him down, "Mr. Hudson, there has been an accident we're taking you to Weill Cornell Medical Center."

Finn panicked as he tried to focus on what was going on. He frantically looked around looking for Rachel trying to remember what had happened.

"What happened? Where's my wife, where is Rachel?"

The EMT placed a hand on his chest holding him down forcefully, "Sir we need you to stay down, you've had a mild concussion and it is not safe for you to be moving around so much. Your wife is in the Ambulance next to us."

Finn shut his eyes tightly trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing he remembered was driving with Rachel to the open house when the roads began to get very slick. He was trying to drive as slowly and carefully as he could when a bright light flashed before their eyes.

The doors flew open as Finn looked over and saw Rachel lying in the stretcher next to him unconscious, blood dripping down her face. As soon as he saw her he began to scream her name as he tried to jump off his stretcher and run to her. Two male EMT's got a hold of him, "Sir calm down. Your wife needs to get to a cat-scan, lets get you checked out."

Finn tried to free himself from the grip, "Rachel, whats wrong with her? Is she gonna be okay. Oh my god the baby? Whats gonna happen?"

Tears streamed down his face as he slid down on to the floor. The EMT's stood by as the doctor came out to see him, "Finn Hudson?"

He quickly stood up, "Yes. My wife is she going to be okay? What happened?"

The doctor nodded placing a hand on Finn's shoulder, "My name is Dr. Reid. Dr. Michael's is working on your wife Rachel. They're doing all they can. The accident was pretty bad."

Finn felt his knees start to cave when he heard what the doctor was saying. "Son we need to get you to a room so you can lay down. You were unconscious when we found you so its not safe for you to be standing. As soon as I get word on your wife's condition you will be the first to know."

Finn followed the doctor and nurses into the hospital room. They quickly began to run tests as he impatiently waited for news about Rachel.

About half an hour later, Dr. Reid walked in followed by another doctor. Finn sat up as quickly as his body let him, "Finn, this is Dr. Michael's he's been working on Rachel."

Finn's quickly looked up at the new doctor, "How is she? Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, "She is stable. She was hit by the airbag. She also hit her head. We've run some test to make sure there was no internal bleeding, and everything looks good. You both are pretty lucky."

Finn's heart slowly started to beat at a normal pace as he let out a sigh of relief, "And the... the baby doctor?"

The doctor sighed, "We're not sure. We'll have to run an ultra sound to check, but Rachel is resting and we need her to rest before we can do any more test.

Finn leaned back in his bed, "When can I see her?"

The doctor motioned for him to follow. As they reached the outside of Rachel's room Dr. Michael's looked back at Finn, "Son, no matter what it wasn't your fault. The driver that hit you both was drunk and he lost control of his vehicle. Don't blame yourself."

Finn said nothing as he opened the door. He walked in to the hospital room and fell to his knee's when he saw Rachel lying there, IV's in her arms and breathing tube in her nose. He managed to make his way over to her resting his head on her chest, tears streamed down his face, "Rachel, baby please wake up. Please."

Rachel's eyes opened a teeny bit as they tried to adjust to the bright lights, she could hear Finn calling her name but everything was a bit fuzzy. She tried to clear her throat to call out to him, "Finn?"

Finn snapped his head up grabbing her hand in his. "Oh thank god." He sat up pressing his lips to her forehead.

Rachel smiled a little when she felt his lips, "Finn you're okay."

He smiled holding her hand tightly, "I'm fine, I'm here."

"The baby? Is the baby okay?"

Finn moved his arm towards her face, as softly as he could, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand, "They don't know yet, they have to do an ultra sound."

Rachel began to tear up when a nurse walked in, "Rachel, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "I want to make sure the baby is okay. Please do the ultrasound."

Finn looked over at the nurse as she responded to the urgency in Rachel's voice. He looked back down at Rachel wiping the tears from her eyes, "Please don't cry Rach, its gonna be okay. Its gonna be okay..."

Dr. Michaels and the nurse came into the room wheeling in an ultrasound machine. "Rachel. Hello, my name is Dr. Michaels, are you feeling any pain? A head ache, some aching?"

Rachel nodded, "No. I just, I need to know how the baby is?"

The doctor nodded as the nurse began to prep Rachel. "Rachel how far a long are you dear?"

She fluttered her eyes a bit, "About five months or so, I was due for a check up soon."

She looked over at Finn who was holding her hand tightly.

The nurse signaled that everything was ready to go when Dr. Michaels stood in front of Rachel and Finn, "I want you both to understand that sometimes things happen, we're not always going to be able to save everyone. If the results aren't what we are hoping for, you both need to know that there was nothing you could do, and that it was not your fault. You can not blame your self or each other. Rachel, at the stage you're in, things are most delicate around this time."

Rachel and Finn both nodded as she began to cry some more. She looked up at Finn as Dr. Michaels placed medical head phones over his ears and began to move the ultrasound stick over Rachel's belly. Finn looked down at Rachel as he held her in his arms. Her breath began to hitch as she tried to speak through her tears, "He's gonna be okay. He has to be."

She quickly glances up when Dr. Michaels removed the medical headphones from his hears. He looked over at a hopeful Finn and Rachel and his heart began to break just a little, "I'm so sorry. We can't find a heart beat."

Rachel gripped tightly onto Finn's shirt as she cried out. Finn tried to calm her down as tears rolled down his face.

Dr. Michaels excused himself to give them some time.

* * *

><p>He pounded his head back on the door as he heard the phone ring. All he wanted was to take it all back, to erase the last few months, to make it all better. It was killing him physically and emotionally a little more each day. Physically because he hadn't kissed his wife in almost two months. Hadn't felt her soft touch, or warm breath on his skin. Emotionally because here he was raising their beautiful daughter on his own. Every day was the same, another day with Rachel and Lexi, and another day without their baby.<p>

Lexi ran towards Finn phone in hand, "Daddy it's Aunt Quinn."

Finn grabbed the phone from her hands taking a deep breath before answering, "Hey Quinn."

"Finn, hey, how are you doing?"

"Same old same old. How are you guys? Puck still at practice?"

"He just walked in actually. We're doing well thanks. I'm just double checking that you'll be able to pick us up from the airport tomorrow? I mean, we don't mind getting a cab."

"Don't be silly, Lex and I will be there right on time."

"If you're sure. We can't wait to see you guys, we miss you."

"Miss you too."

"How's she doing?"

"The same. I'm okay, I can deal with it, I just... Lexi, how do you explain to a four year old why her own mother wont talk to her, or to anyone."

"It'll be okay. Puck will help with Lexi while we're there, you can get some work done and I'll take of her."

"Thanks Quinn. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you guys."

"See you tomorrow."

Finn hung up the phone and made his way into the Kitchen to find Lexi.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn stood watching Lexi jump up in excitement, stretching her tiny arms as high as they could go to hold up the sign that she had made for her Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck. They waited at the bottom of the escalator at the airport terminal just like he had promised.

"Daddy what's taking so long?" Lexi scrunched her nose as she impatiently awaited their arrival.

Finn laughed a little, "They'll be here soon Lexi, its a long walk from the plane. You remember don't you?"

Lexi nodded her head as Finn looked up and saw Quinn and Puck walking towards them. He pointed towards the escalator as Lexi turned around and jumped up and down waving her tiny hand. Quinn saw Lexi and her sign and quickly dropped her suitcase and bags to run towards her.

Lexi met her half way throwing herself into her Aunt Quinn's arms, "Aunt Quinn, Aunt Quinn you're here!"

Quinn smiled spinning her around and placing a big kiss on her cheek, "There's my girl. I've missed you."

Lexi smiled as she wrapped her Tiny arms around Quinn's neck, "Missed you too. How's Beth? I miss her."

Quinn hugged Lexi once more as tight as she could, "Beth is doing well. She wanted to come, to see you and Mommy but she has school so she stayed with Grandma."

Puck walked behind the two girls, "So let me get this straight Lex, you missed everyone but me?"

He made a pouty face as Lexi let out a giggle, "Uncle Puck!"

She stretched her tiny arms out to Puck as he grabbed her from Quinn's arms and threw her in the air.

Finn came up behind Quinn grabbing her bags she had dropped "Hey Finn! Oh thanks. "

"Hi, how was your flight?" He leaned in hugging her tightly. They both turned to see Puck acting more like a child than Lexi.

Quinn nodded her head, "Thanks, the toddler and I were fine."

Finn laughed as he called out for the two, "Are you two goofballs done yet?"

Puck swooped up Lexi in his arms and made his way over to Finn, "Hey man. How ya been?"

They hugged as he put Lexi down on the ground next to Quinn. The girls began to walk ahead of them hand in hand.

Puck waited to ask Finn about Rachel until he knew Lexi couldn't hear, "So, how's she doing today?"

Finn sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "The same man. Everyday the same thing. I can't find Rachel. All I see is this woman I broke into a billion pieces and now Im having to try and find every single one. Its not working out so well. I blame myself, and I don't blame her one bit for acting this way. I'm still not over it either. But, Lexi."

Puck placed a hand on his shoulder, "You need to stop blaming your self man. Both of you, for each other, for Lexi. She's still your Rachel Berry. Its just gonna take time, it'll be okay. That's why we're here."

"So what are you guys in the mood to eat?" Finn looked in the review mirror at Quinn and Lexi and then into the passenger seat at Puck.

Puck shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to look at Quinn, "Anything sounds good. Babe? What do you feel like having?"

Quinn thought about it for a second, "Um, I'm actually not too hungry. I'm still full from lunch, why don't you drop me off at your guy's and then three of you can go grab something."

Lexi pouted her lips, "But I want you to come."

Quinn smiled looking down at her, "Why don't you go with Daddy and Uncle Puck. You'll have fun. I'm gonna go see Mommy. Aunt Quinn misses her Best Friend a lot."

Lexi smiled and nodded, "Okay. Maybe you can make her feel better? Shes been really sick."

Quinn tried to smile as tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked up in the rear view mirror at Finn who had a straight face. It was the hardest thing for her to see the ones she loved in such pain.

"You guys have fun. I'll see you later." She waved through the car window before giving Puck a quick kiss goodbye.

Finn stretched out his arm, "Here's the key. Goodluck."

She sighed taking it in her hand, "Thanks."

Quinn smiled and waved the three of them off before heading up to see her best friend.

She unlocked the door to their apartment and walked over to Lexi's room. They had both visited enough that she knew she would be staying in her room. She slowly made her way over to the master bedroom. She knocked lightly before opening it.

"Rach? Its Quinn can I come in?"

When no one answered she pushed the door open and found a tiny Rachel curled up in a ball on the same love seat watching a home video.

Rachel never took a glance behind her to see Quinn. She continued to watch the video that was playing.

Quinn walked over taking the seat next to her. She carefully picked up her legs as she sat down placing them down on her lap.

She looked up at the screen and wanted to cry herself. 'How could Rachel be watching this?' she thought. She quietly watched the video of them that last christmas.

"Alright let see if I got this working. Everyone wave to the camera!"

Everyone turned to look at Finn and the video camera he held in his hands.

Since neither Carole and Burt or Hiram and Leroy were able to head up to New York for the holiday's this year, Finn and Rachel had made plans to take Lexi down to visit her grandparents for New Years. Rachel was a little upset that they would be alone this christmas/Hanukkah season. When Finn noticed the slight disappointment in her eyes when she said it was okay that they were gonna be alone, he was determined to fix it, so he made a few calls.

It was a few days before Christmas and Finn, Rachel and Lexi were on their way home from buying the perfect christmas tree. Rachel looked back at Lexi as she sang along with her dad to some christmas carols. She was so glad that Lexi had been blessed with such great talent, just like her and Finn.

The song ended and as the new one began Rachel closed her eyes and smiled. She places a hand over around Finn's neck, "Remember when we went Christmas tree shopping together for the first time. Finn looked over at Rachel a small grunt in his voice, "Babe, you know I hate when you tell this story. I was a jerk."

Rachel and Lexi both laughed a bit, "Daddy you were mean to mommy?"

Rachel looked back and smiled teasing Finn, "He was so mean. Made mommy cry."

Lexi placed her tiny hands over her mouth to control her giggle, "Daddy, that's not nice."

Rachel smiled back at their beautiful daughter and that at Finn, "I never want to forget any of it, everything that has happened to us in these last twelve years, since the first moment I met you, its all been, magical almost. Like a fairy tale Finn. Our fairy tale. Finn looked in the rearview mirror at Lexi as he smiled brightly. He placed a hand on Rachel's stomach, "And now our Fairytale is growing a little bit more magical.

Rachel smiled, as she winked at Finn. Neither of them had told anyone about the pregnancy yet, they were hoping to share the wonderful news on christmas.

Rachel dug through her purse searching for her keys as she Finn and Lexi waited outside of the apartment. When she pushed the door open, Lexi jumped jumped up screaming, "AUNT QUINN!"

Rachel did a double take having the same reaction as her daughter, "Quinn! Puck! Beth!"

They all made their way inside as everyone exchanged hello's.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" Rachel smiled brightly as she took off her coat.

Quinn smiled as she looked over at Finn, "Well, when Finn told us you guys were gonna be alone this Christmas, we decided it would be a nice change to come spend the holidays with you guys!"

"I am so excited you guys are here! Beth, how is school going? Hows mom?" Rachel looked over at the 12 year old girl who was playing with Lexi, "Momma is doing well. I missed you though and Uncle Finn and Lexi."

"Rachel leaned down pressing her lips to Beth's cheek, "I missed you too little one."

Finn stood in the kitchen as he smiled at how excited Rachel was that her best friend and sister were here.

Puck walked over to him placing a hand on his chest, "You want some help getting that tree down?"

Finn nodded, "Yea man thanks. And I'm glad you guys were able to come. Its really great."

Puck smiled, "Anytime, you know I love you both, and Lexi, I'd do anything for that girl."

Finn opened his arms to hug him, "Thanks man."

It was Christmas Eve as they all sat around the living room. Rachel, Quinn and Beth were finishing up some sugar cookies while Lexi sat on the floor in the living room playing house with Puck as he and Finn talked about work.

They all sat down around the tree just before midnight to open one gift.

Rachel sat in between Finn's legs resting her head on his shoulder, "Okay Lexi, you and Beth can open one first."

Lexi and Beth's eyes lit up as they ran towards the presents and picked one out to open.

When the girls finished opening their gifts, Rachel whispered something into Lexi's ear. Finn looked curiously over at the too. Lexi smiled with joy as she dug around the tree for the tiny box. She found exactly what she was looking for and ran over handing it to Finn. "Here daddy, mommy and I bought it for you. Open it! Open it!"

Finn grabbed the box from her tiny hands, "What is it?" He shook the box a little trying to guess what was inside.

He began to tear the paper off and soon revealed a box with a flip cam.

Rachel smiled, "Do you like it? We saw it the other day while shopping and I thought it would be perfect. I always see celebrities running around with them video taping things, and I thought it would be a great way to document our fairy tale."

Finn placed the box down on the couch nest to him as he grabbed Rachel's face in his hands pulling her close, "It's perfect. Thank you."

He pressed his lips against hers lightly brushing his tongue across her bottom lip, Rachel smiled eagerly she knew this was a preview for her christmas present tonight.

The both laughed a little as Finn stood up and scooped Lexi up into his arms, "Thanks for helping mommy pick it out Lex, I love it."

She giggled loudly as he tossed her around in the air. Beth ran over towards them, "Uncle Finn, I know I'm older but..."

Finn laughed as he put Lexi down and scooped Beth up swinging her around.

Quinn made her way over to the couch where Rachel was sitting as she grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bedroom.

As soon as they were away from everyone, she stopped and gave Rachel the eye, "I knew it!"

Rachel smiled trying to look confused, "Knew what?"

Quinn eyed her once more, "Don't lie to me. YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Rachel nearly tackled her as she placed a hand over her mouth, "Shhhhhh. No one knows yet, how did you..."

Quinn laughed as she pulled Rachel's hand from her mouth, "Please, you look amazing you're glowing and you know I can just tell. I'm so happy for you."

Rachel smiled as Quinn reached out to hug her, "Thanks. We're really excited. We were hoping to have my dads and Burt and Carole over to tell them, but we're gonna skype tomorrow, so act surprised when Finn tells you all. He's really excited." Quinn nodded and smiled. She was so excited for her best friend. Now you and Noah need to get on it so our kids can grow up together."

Quinn laughed a little, "Well..."

Rachel's eyes grew wide, "OH MY GOD, are you pregnant?"

Quinn through her hands in the air, "Oh no. Not yet anyways, but he did get the vesectomy reversed. We're gonna try and have a baby. We missed out on so much with Beth and although she's here now, watching you and Finn with Lexi, I want that."

Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly, "Quinn this is the best news ever, I am so excited."

I better be the first to know when it happens."

Quinn nodded, "Of course you will be."

Finn lied in bed after tucking Lexi in and saying goodnight to everyone while waiting for Rachel. She walked into the bedroom in her robe freshly showered.

Finn sat up a little as she took a seat the foot of the bed, drying her hair with a towel. "I never really thanked you for bringing Quinn Puck and Beth over. It means the world to me Finn."

He gave her his half smile, "I know how much being with family during the holiday's is Rach. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy Finn, and I have you to thank." She stood up as she walked over and kissed him lightly.

He grabbed her flipping her onto the bed, "Well I can think of a few ways you can think me Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel smiled as Finn lied her down on her back lightly hovering over her placing soft kisses on her neck. He ran his hands along her bare legs he adored. His large hands ran up and down her skin as Rachel let out a pleased sigh. He moved his hand up her leg and slowly began to untie the robe. His hands roamed aimlessly over her naked body. He sat up a little looking down at his beautiful wife, "I love you." She was perfect, and he loved her so much.

Rachel smiled as he leaned down pressing their bare chests together, she took his lips in a kiss, moaning into his mouth as she did so.

Rachel gently pushed him up so he was on his knees on the bed, getting up on her knees as well. She gently ran her hands down his chest once more before letting them rest on the hem of his boxers. He pulled her body close to his taking her lips in a strong kiss. She kissed him for a moment before stroking him softly through his boxers, feeling him grow harder under her touch. Finn let out a soft groan as she slowly pushed them off. When they slid down as far as they could go, he gently lied her down again kicking them off to the floor. He smiled as she giggle when he pushed her down. His erection pressed into her inner thigh, and Rachel could feel her wetness growing between her legs. He moved his head down her chest gliding his tongue over her nipple and massaging the other in his hand. Her hands laced through his hair as he switched from one to the other. Finn looked up to see Rachel's eyes closed and listened to the moans coming from her mouth and smiled. He loved the sensation he could send through her body. Finn sat up a little as Rachel parted her legs a bit and his eyes locked with hers as he let his fingers run along her wet slit. She lifted her hips letting him know that the she needed him. He moved his thumb to rub her clit in circles, watching as her head fell back against the pillow.

"Finn," she moaned as one of her hands gripped the sheets. He felt himself growing even more when she whispered his name with such pleasure. He moved back up over her and placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving down her body once more. He placed kisses along her stomach and thigh stopping as he reached her core. His breath felt warm and Rachel let out a soft cry needing more. Rachel gasped as his tongue slid down her folds. "Oh..." she whimpered as his warm mouth brushed against her. Finn loved her voice. When she sang it touched something inside of him, right in his heart. But when they made love, her moans were easily his favorite sound. Rachel sighed heavily with great pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and explored her with his tongue. He moved his tongue gently over her clit as he pumped two fingers into her. "Baby... I'm so close," she whimpered a little as tongue continued to work her clit. She was near the edge when she grabbed his face pulling up to meet hers. "I want you."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before stroking himself a few times and placing his tip at her center and slowly entering her. He started off slowly and with each thrust moved a little faster and harder. Rachel let out a soft moan as she felt herself near the edge. It wasn't too long after that Finn was close. With each other, it didn't take much for either of them to feel their release. But that never meant that they had to stop. Finn continued to thrust himself in and out. Rachel gripped the sheets and arched her back as she felt her self unwinding. She arched her back wrapping an arm around Finn's neck as she cried out in pleasure. Finn continued to move in and out as she came undone. Finn was close and hearing her breathe his name once more sent him off the edge as he felt his release wash over him. He dropped his head down on her chest breathing heavily as they continued to lie intertwined. He slowly pulled himself out and moved up to lie next to her as they both breathed heavily.

Rachel leaned over placing her head on his chest as brushed his fingers through her hair. "Merry Christmas Finn."

He smiled his eyes still closed, "A very Merry Christmas indeed." Rachel sat up stepping into the bathroom to throw on her pajamas as Finn sat up putting on his boxers again.

Rachel smiled as her eyes flickered open. The sun was beaming in through the window as a light snow fall fell. She looked around and noticed she was alone in bed. She sat up a little when Finn and Lexi walked in with a tray of food. She smiled brightly as Lexi jumped in beth with her, "Merry Christmas Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Puck, Beth and I made breakfast in bed for you and Aunt Quinn."

Rachel smiled as she grabbed her daughters face in her hands squeezing her cheeks lightly, "I can see that my little munchkin. Merry Christmas to you too my love, It smells amazing. Thank You!"

Finn sat down next to her as he placed the tray in front of her. "Merry Christmas Rachel.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly, "Merry Christmas Finn."

Everyone was in the living room as Rachel set up the Skype on their laptop. Wrapping paper covered the floor when Finn walked out with his new Flip cam in hand, "Alright let see if I got this working. Everyone wave to the camera!"

Everyone turned to look at Finn and the video camera he held in his hands.

Rachel smiled and waved at the computer when she heard her dad's on the other line, "Hey sweetie, Happy Holiday's."

She turned around looking at the computer screen, "Dad, Daddy. Merry Christmas to you guys."

She waved at them blowing kisses, "Lexi come say hi to your grandfathers."

Lexi and Beth both ran over to the screen, "Grandpa H, Grandpa L, Merry Christmas. Look at all of the presents Santa brought me." She pointed over to the floor that was filled with toys.

Hiram and Leroy laughed, "Sweetie that's great. And is that you Beth? How are you honey?"

Beth waved into the camera, "Hi! Mommy and Daddy asked Momma if I could come visit Rachel and Uncle Finn for Christmas."

Finn walked over waving to the screen the Flip cam still in hand. Hiram looked at Finn and smiled, "Hey, Merry Christmas Finn."

Rachel smiled, "Dad I'm gonna do a conference call with Carole and Burt so we can see you all okay?"

Leroy nodded, "Sounds good sweetie."

Carole and Burt popped up on the screen and wished their Merry Christmas to everyone.

Rachel cleared her throat as she nodded at Finn who was still filming, "Well, we have some really exciting news to share with you all..."

Just then Finn screamed out, "SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Rachel laughed a little as she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, "I'm Pregnant!"

Puck and Quinn walked up to Finn hugging him and then Rachel. Rachel picked Lexi up as her dad's and Finn's parent's clapped and asked tons of questions, everyone was so happy. "Lexi, mommy's gonna have a baby. You're gonna get a little brother or sister."

Lexi smiled, "Really. When will he get here?"

Finn turned the camera to face Puck as he walked over towards Lexi and Rachel, "You can ask your aunt Brittany about that one."

Quinn lightly smacked his shoulder and everyone laughed. Finn turned the camera back around, "December 25th, it's Christmas morning, and we've got Quinn Puck and Beth here with us. Also, my beautiful wife and I have finally shared that she's having a baby. We're really excited."

He smiled and blew a kiss to Rachel before closing the camera.

Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched the video of them on Christmas Morning and thought back. She looked over at Rachel who was also crying. Without any warning to Rachel she stood up and grabbed her in her arms pulling her close. Rachel let out a loud cry as Quinn slowly rocked her in her arms, "Rachel I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn had taken the day off the drive Quinn and Puck to the Airport. They dropped Lexi off at daycare before heading over.

Lexi hugged Quinn tightly with her tiny arms, "I love you Aunt Quinn. Come visit me soon okay! And tell Beth I love her too, just everyone!"

Quinn smiled as she squished the tiny girl tighter in her arms, "Of course little one. We'll skype soon too okay. Love you so much. Give momma a big hug for me when you get home."

She smiled and ran inside to play with her friends as Quinn stood standing at the door. She waved back once more and turned to walk back to the car where Finn and Puck had been waiting.

Quinn got in the car and sighed, "Finn you really didn't have to take the whole day off, we know that it hasn't been the easiest, we could have grabbed a cab.

Finn looked over at her gripping her shoulder, "Nonsense. I don't want you guys near a cab. I want to take you, plus I was hoping we could sit down and have coffee before you guys leave."

Puck nodded, "Okay man."

They sat in a tiny coffee shop at the airport.

"So, what is it you needed to talk to us about?" Quinn lightly sipped her coffee as she looked over at Finn.

He looked up at them both, "Well. I don't know what to do with Rachel. I know that it's not gonna be easy, but I'm hurting here too and I think I know what I need to do..."

Puck sat up a little reaching his arm over the back of Quinn's chair, "What is it?"

"We have to go home."

The couple looked confused for a moment, when Quinn shook her head, "Home? As in Lima home?"

Finn took a big gulp as his eyes widened a little, "Yea. I think we need to move back home. She needs to be reminded of the good things in her life. I want my wife back."

Quinn smiled a little, "That's a great idea Finn. But, when will you guys move? Where will you stay? What about work?"

Finn shook his head, "I don't know. I was gonna talk to my mom and see if maybe we could stay with her? She can help with Lexi a little... Maybe until we find a place. I mean we have the money to get a house there. And Although I don't know if my plan will work and we'll stay, Lima will always be home, as far as work goes, I already spoke to my boss and they said I can work from there, but I'll have to be open to urgent trips there and back..."

Puck slightly interrupted, "You'll stay with us! I have a friend who's wife is a Realtor, she can help you guys find a place. And we'll help with Lexi when you need to leave. I got your back man."

Finn smiled as Quinn nodded and agreed. "Yes, our house is more than big enough, and we'd love to have you."

Both boys stood up and hugged, "Thanks man."

The over-com called for their flight as Finn walked them over to the security line.

Quinn tiptoed a little to hug Finn, "Finn you're a great husband and father. She'll get better. Hang in there. Call me later this week, we'll start planning okay. She's gonna be fine."

She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Puck grabbed his hand with one hand and patted his back with the other, "Thanks for a great visit man. Call us, can't wait to have you home."

Finn nodded as he waved them off.

Weeks passed as Finn and Lexi planned there move. They had made arrangements with Quinn and Puck already, and had even gotten in contact with Puck's friend about a house. Although Finn had packed up most of their stuff and shipped it to Lima, Rachel never said a word. He explained to her what was going on and she merely nodded. A few days before their final day in New York Quinn flew over to pick up Lexi and fly her back to Lima. Finn thought it would be better to fly with Rachel alone.

He packed up their carry-on bags and double checked their itinerary's before heading towards their bedroom. Rachel was dressed standing by the window starring out into the city.

He sighed before walking over and placing a hand around her waist, "Are you ready?"

She never flinched nor looked up, but simply nodded.

Finn wanted nothing more than to take his wife in his arms, throw her on the bed and make love. He missed her touch, her smell, he smile. He missed her.

But instead, he nodded and walked away, "We have to leave now."

Rachel turned around and followed him out as they made their way to the cab.

The drive to JFK was quiet. They checked in and quickly boarded. Rachel fell asleep quickly as the plane took off. Finn looked over at her as her hair lightly glistened in the sunlight that was coming in through the window. Her tiny fragile body, even smaller than normal shifted a little as the temperature on the plane grew colder. After asking for a blanket, he carefully and quietly unwrapped the plastic around it before shaking it out and covering her with it. He sighed as he moved her bangs from her face. He loved that she'd kept them this long. They reminded him of his Rachel Berry. He put on his iPod as he closed his eyes and thought back to their flight to New York for school ten years ago.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat up wide awake gripping Finn's arm with her tiny hand. "Finn, can you believe it! We're doing it, we're going to New York. Together."<p>

Finn yawned a little before smiling back at her, he was still half asleep wondering why they had booked such an early flight. "Yea babe. Its gonna be awesome."

She jumped up a little grabbing his face and placing a kiss on his lips. "I do love you Finn Hudson, and so much."

Finn smiled as she nuzzled her self into his side, "I love you too Rachel." Within a few minutes Finn had fallen asleep against the window of the Plane. He woke to Rachel's voice and wondered who she was talking to. He wiped the drool from his face a sat up looking over at Rachel who was deep in conversation with the older woman sitting next to them. She was going on and on about how he had decided to go to New York with her, and what they were planning to study there. He smiled. He loved her enthusiasm. Rachel looked over at Finn as she took a break from speaking, "You're awake! Mrs. Peterson, this is Finn." She gestured to Finn as the old lady moved forward and waved. "Rachel, you can both call me Margaret, and lovely to meet you son. I've heard a lot about you."

Finn nodded and slightly wave back, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Peterson... Margaret."

Rachel laughed a little as she excused her self to use the restroom.

Finn yawned again as Mrs. Peterson reached over stretching her arm and placing it on Finn's shoulder, "She is a lovely lady Finn, so sweet and energetic."

Finn smiled proudly, that was his girl she was talking about. "Thank you. I'm very lucky she loves me as much as I love her."

Mrs. Peterson smiled, "Oh I know. I've heard the whole story from your first day in Glee until just yesterday!"

Finn laughed, "Really? How long is this flight again?" Mrs. Peterson too laughed, "It was a lovely story. I hope all things work out for you both. I'm from New York myself. I live on the Upper East side of Manhattan. I went to Colombia when I first moved there. And like you I had a great guy follow me there."

She winked over at Finn and smiled. He nodded, "Thank You. I know I'm making the right decision. No matter what happens, if we're together we'll be okay."

Mrs. Peterson placed a hand on her heart, "Spoken like a man. And also, congratulations on your win at Nationals."

Finn smiled, "Thank You. We worked so hard..."

Rachel cleared her throat as she excused her self back to her seat. Finn's smile grew as he saw her, "And we had Rachel. She's a real star."

Rachel blushed a little and smiled over towards Mrs. Peterson. "But Finn was our secret weapon."

Mrs. Peterson nodded as she grabbed Rachel's arm, "I know this may seem crazy, but I would love it if you two would do a small performance for me. I have a few friends from a membership I'm in coming over for brunch in about a week and I'm sure you guys would definitely make the party."

Rachel turned around to look at Finn with her hope in her eyes that he would say yes, "And it can be a paid gig, a little something to help you both get on your feet."

Finn let out a breath, "Umm, Yes mam, we'd love to."

Rachel bit her lip from screaming, "This is so exciting."

They exchanged numbers with Mrs. Peterson.

When they landed in NYC. Mrs. Peterson said her goodbye's in hopes to see them again soon.

After settling in in their dorms, Rachel gave Mrs. Peterson a call and got the information they needed for her party. It was Sunday morning as Finn walked out of his dorm building fumbling with his tie a bit when a man in a black suit and funny hat approached him, "Mr. Hudson?"

Finn looked up at the man and around him confused a bit? "Uh, yea. That's me."

The man nodded, and gestured towards the car, "Mrs. Peterson has arranged for me to pick you and Miss Berry up for the party. Shall we..."

Finn smiled and nodded his head a little, this was so cool he thought, "Oh okay, awesome. Thanks."

Rachel finished up some last touches on her hair when she looked down at her phone and saw Finn's name pop up. She answered, "On my way down."

She smiled as she grabbed her purse and headed outside. When she pushed the doors open she stopped stunned at the handsome guy that was waiting by the black car, "Finn? What is this?"

He smiled at how excited she looked as the driver walked around and opened the door for her, "Good Morning Miss Berry. Mrs. Peterson is expecting you both shortly." He opened the door as Finn stuck out his hand and guided Rachel in the car.

When they arrived at Mrs. Peterson's home, they were amazed. Not only did she live across from Central Park but her home was beautiful. The bellman escorted them in towards the building as Mrs. Peterson greeted them at the door.

"Finn, Rachel. You made it. And don't you two look very nice." She embraced them both as they continued to be amazed.

Rachel shook her head a little trying to focus, "Mrs. Peter... Margaret, this beautiful. Thank you so much for having us."

She nodded as she directed them towards her balcony and Sun room were her guest were. "Everyone I'd like you to finally meet Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. These are the two I was telling you all about."

There was a tiny stage at the end of the patio with two stools a band and a set of Microphones. Rachel noticed them and nodded towards Finn, Mrs. Peterson noticed and walked them over, "I hope this is okay. I wasn't sure if you would need anymore equipment, the band will play any song you'd like and is here for you. But please come eat first, and then we can have some entertainment."

Mrs. Peterson walked them around introducing each one to her high society group members and friends. She even introduced Rachel to a Broadway director. Rachel became weak in the knees when the man gave her his card and asked for her information in exchange. Finn was so proud of her.

After some mingling and brunch, Mrs. Peterson walked over to the microphones and introduced Finn and Rachel. They squeezed each others hands as the music began to play and the familiar tune filled them room. After Faithfully, they continued on with a few more songs and some requests from the guest.

Mrs. Peterson watched from afar at Finn and Rachel and smiled brightly. Just then Mr. Peterson walked in and over to her, "Good Afternoon my love. Sorry I'm late."

She turned around and lightly pecked the tall grey haired man behind her.

"Its alright darling, but you're missing the kids. Amazing aren't they?" She smiled as she looked over at Rachel and Finn who were singing and dancing with a few other guest.

The tall man smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "They are quite talented. I am very impressed. I'd love to meet them."

Mrs. Peterson grabbed his hand and walked over to the tiny stage as they both joined in applause for Rachel and Finn. She watched as Finn helped Rachel down and gave her small kiss on the cheek. "You were amazing Rach."

Rachel smiled, "We were amazing."

Mrs. Peterson cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Rachel, Finn? That was beautiful. Thank you so much..."

They both blushed a little as they received their thank you. "I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Rufus Peterson."

He smiled as he stuck his hand out and shook their hands, "Pleasure to meet you both, you are couple of very talented young kids."

Rachel almost curtsied she was so honored, "Thank you sir, and thank you for inviting us to your home. It's quite lovely."

After that day, Finn and Rachel spent almost every weekend with the Peterson's. The Peterson's were unable to have children and so it had been just the two of them for so long. Having Finn and Rachel a part of their lives had been a blessing. Rachel would take occasional shopping trips with Mrs. Peterson and have lunch with her Broadway friends. Finn would visit Mr. Peterson at the Publishing office. He was even able to help Finn out with his first job. It was thanks to Mr. Peterson that he became a writer. The Peterson's were there for Rachel's first production, for the publishing of Finn's article, their wedding, and the birth of Lexi. The two families had grown so close and each and everyday Finn and Rachel were grateful. They were their parents away from home. When Lexi turned two, Mrs. Peterson grew very ill. And eventually passed away. The devastating news was hard for the Hudson family, but they stayed strong for Mr. Peterson, they continued to visit him every Sunday as they always had, he loved to hold and play with Lexi. In her will, Mrs. Peterson had left everything to them, and they would always be grateful.

* * *

><p>Finn looked down at Rachel once more. He prayed to himself that this move was going t help. He needed it to, they were leaving so much behind, work, friends, Mr. Peterson...It took all he had for him not to break down and cry right there. He was broken too, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to be strong for the both of them, he needed his life back. He needed his Rachel back.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks had gone by, and the Hudson family was still trying to settle down in Lima.

Finn looked up from his laptop and smiled over at his beautiful little girl asleep on the floor next to Beth. He turned his direction over to the door as Puck walked in from work. He placed his stuff done as he called out for Quinn, "Qui.."

She turned the corner shushing him, "Shhh, the girls are napping."

She tiptoed up to give him kiss as Puck grabbed her waste pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her firmly...

"Is that so, well then Mrs. Puckerman.. I say we take this to the bedroom."

Quinn giggled as she tried to fight back, pushing him away, "Puck..."

Finn shook his head and stood up clearing his throat.

Quinn and Puck looked over at Finn with an embarrassed look on their faces.

Finn laughed as he grabbed his things and keys, "I was just leaving."

Puck, laughed a little too, a tight grip on Quinn still, "Sorry Man, didn't see ya there."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Let go Noah. Finn I'm sorry, you don't have to leave..."

Finn shook his head still laughing and made his way to the door, "I have to go pick up Rachel and meet the realtor anyway."

He winked at Puck as he walked out the door closing it behind him. Puck smiled as he looked back at Quinn, leaning in for another kiss. Just then the door opened again. They both looked up to see Finn pop his head back in.

"But if my daughter catches you two doing anything, I will kick your ass. Have fun." With that he shut the door behind him, leaving a laughing Quinn and Puck.

He walked out the door and sat in his car for a bit thinking. He missed Rachel.

He drove to her old house and knocked on the door. Her dad opened the door, welcoming him in with a hug, "Finn, my son. How are you today? Come in. No Lexi?"

Finn hugged his father in law back, "No. She was napping with Beth before I left, didn't want to wake her. Plus Rachel and I have a meeting with the realtor about a house."

Leroy nodded and directed him towards the kitchen, "Well give her a big hug for me. Can't wait to see her this weekend again. Hiram and I want to take the girls, for a spa day and to see the new Disney movie that is out, we even invited your mother. We've missed Lexi so much.. Its so nice to have you all here again."

He placed a hand on Finn's shoulder as Finn smiled. "Its great to be home, she missed her grandpas and so did I."

They smiled as Hiram walked down the stairs, "Finn. Good afternoon. Come to take our baby girl home."

Finn smiled as he shook his hand, "Yes Sir, well to a meeting with our Realtor and then home... How was she today?"

Hiram walked over to his husband as they exchanged a saddened look, "Better, everyday will be better. She fell right to sleep on the couch when Quinn dropped her off this morning and then spent the day watching Funny Girl and looking at old photos."

Finn nodded as they both noticed the disappointing look in his face.

Leroy walked over placing a hand on his shoulder, "It'll get better son. Our baby girl is strong, she'll come through. And she has you, no one has ever believed in her more than you have, don't stop now. She needs you."

Finn fought back the tears welling up in his eyes.

"She's upstairs. Why don't you go get her."

Finn lightly knocked on the door before opening it, "Rachel, its me, can I come in?"

He pushed the door to her old bedroom a little more and found a sleeping Rachel sprawled out on the bed. He smiled softly as he looked around at all of the memories. Nothing in the room had changed since High School. And the look on his wife's face as she slept, matching the one he saw on Lexi earlier, still the same.

He walked over to the bed and lied down next to her. He leaned in moving the hair from her face and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He shuffled a little and noticed something in Rachel's hand. A picture. He gently pulled it away and smiled when he saw the two of them. It was their first time at Regionals together. He closed his eyes remembering that day perfectly. It was the first of many I love You's.

Rachel moved a little and slightly began to open her eyes. He placed the picture down on the bedside table and then turned back to look at her. Their faces only inches apart.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Your dads told me you were up here, I didn't mean to wake you, but I thought you might like to go see the house with me. Linda called and she wants us to meet her in thirty minutes. Would you like to come?"

He watched her eyes flicker a little as he waited for a response. She simply nodded.

He smiled as he slowly stood up, "I'll let you get your things, I'll be down stairs."

Before she could speak, he gently kissed her forehead again and made his way out the door.

Rachel sat up in her room and looked around thinking about what her life had become. Here she was, healthy and alive. With a beautiful family. A perfect daughter, a wonderful husband who she loved more than anything. A family, friends. And yet she had never felt more alone and empty.

She made her way downstairs as her dad's met her at the door,

"It was nice seeing you today baby girl."

"Be safe, love you."

She kissed them both as Finn held the door open for her.

The drive was a bit quiet. Finn asked the obvious questions, How was your day? Are you feeling okay? Are you hungry? All answered with simple answers and nods.

When they pulled in to the drive way of the house Finn was in awe, it was perfect. As they walked around the house admiring all of the potential of their new home, Finn knew this was it, he needed not one more reason to make this house theirs. He'd only wished Rachel had the same enthusiasm as she aimlessly strolled through the house.

As Rachel and Finn walked in the door, Quinn looked up from the couch where she was sitting, her eyes leaving the book she was reading, a smile stretching across her face, "Hey you two, how was the meeting?"

Finn smiled as they both made their way towards the living room, "Great, we got it. We bought the house. It was perfect."

Quinn jumped up, "Oh my god, that's great.. I'm so happy for you."

Finn nodded as he began to go into detail about it, "Its got this amazing back yard, and the price is great, really close to you guys... its perfect, don't you think Rach?"

Rachel cleared her throat before excusing her self, "I'm gonna head to bed now."

She turned around and walked towards the guest bedroom.

Quinn sighed as did Finn. He was so upset. Why was she acting like this. He knew why, and if it were up to him he would let her be and hold her every night in his arms because she was everything to him, and he would give and do anything to protect her from this evil world. But he couldn't and he needed her to realize that she wasn't alone, that he needed her too.

He apologized to Quinn before storming after Rachel and following her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Stop!"

Rachel turned around, her eyes wide and confused.

"Stop it right now Rachel.." He through his arms in the air frustrated and hurt.

"This isn't about you. Its about us. I can't do it, not without you. But I'm at breaking point here Rach. I don't know what to do.. I didn't sign up to this all alone, or to be a single father."

Rachel stood there, in shock, tears welling in her eyes...

"I need my wife back, I need my best friend... The one who believed in me, and promised me that we would make it through everything, the good and the bad.. Where is she? I need her, her daughter needs her."

It's been so long since she'd felt anything.. "I'm broken Finn. You don't understand.."

Finn, infuriated, and hurt pounded on the door with a tight fist, "And you don't think I am? You aren't the only one who lost something Rachel. I did too. This didn't just happen to you... Don't you get that?"

Quinn stood in the hallway, tears rolling down her cheeks when Puck opened the door to their bedroom and walked out to grab her, "What is going on in there?"

She turned and just collapsed into his arms as he wiped her tears.

Puck brushed his hand through her hair as he rocked her in his arms, "Shhh, its Finn and Rachel, babe, the superman of couples remember? They'll be okay... They'll be okay."

Rachel inched herself closer to Finn, heart broken at the way he was treating her, "You will never understand, Never! I have nothing else Finn. Nothing, I lost it all during that accident."

Finn froze... "Nothing? You have nothing? God dammit Rachel, you have a beautiful daughter who loves you more than anything in this world, a daughter who needs her mom. A daughter who is here. I AM HERE RACHEL... You aren't the only who is hurting, but if this keeps up, you will have nothing!"

The door slammed behind him as Rachel fell to her knees in tears. Finn stormed out of the house nearly running past Puck and Quinn. He grabbed his Jacket and Keys and was out the door.

Hours passed as Rachel lied in bed crying. She loved Finn more than anything. And Lexi, Lexi was her perfect miracle. She'd let them down, she was stuck in the past and she couldn't push forward. Finn had crushed her tonight. The man who shared her dreams, who knew her well, who promised to never leave her side, the man who was nowhere to be found now. She wiped her face as she tip toed out of the bedroom and over to where Lexi was sleeping. She stood in the doorway as she watched the beautiful perfect little girl sleeping. She thought about what was running through her mind, her dreams, if she felt the same way as Finn.. If she thought that she only had a father. She quietly walked over to her side and brushed her stray hairs away from her face, she leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead. She loved this perfect miracle of hers. She sat there as she rested her head down in her arms on the pillow next to Lexi, crying...

"Mommy? Why are you crying?"

Rachel looked up to see the worry in her daughters eyes, "Are you sick? Do you want me to go get daddy or aunt Quinn?"

Rachel smiled a little shaking her head, "No, its okay. Mommy is fine, she just loves you very much."

Lexi smiled as she sat up a little grabbing her bear tightly in one hand, "I love you too mommy." She leaned forward throwing herself into her Rachel's arms, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

Rachel embraced her little girl for the first time in months. "I'm sorry, I scared you with my crying Lex.."

Lexi pulled away holding her tightly still, "Its okay mommy, Aunt Brittany said that sometimes people hearts hurt from loving too much and if it hurts then sometimes we cry."

Rachel nodded in agreement as Lexi hugged her mom one more time, "I love you mommy."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel nervously paced back and forth around the room. A light tapping distracted her for a second as Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina made their way inside.

She looked up at her friends, "I can't do this."

Santana rolled her eyes as she took a seat. Brittany held on tightly to her daughter as she sat down on the bed. Quinn and Tina walked over to Rachel, "Whats wrong? Why is Rachel Berry soon to be Mrs. Rachel Hudson getting cold feet?"

Tina ran to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water for her, "Here drink this."

Rachel took a deep breath as she sipped the cool water. "I don't know. I've never felt this way before. What if something goes wrong? What if its too soon? What if we're not ready for this?"

Quinn sighed as she rubbed her back. Santana stood up making her way over to her, "Alright Berry, look at me." Rachel stopped sipping her water and looked right up at her, a little scared this was like the old Santana.

"You and Finn are meant to be, got it. I'm actually surprised you guys even waited this long... I guess what I'm trying to say here Rachel is that, you have no reason to be nervous okay. Its a beautiful day, everything looks... magical. You look stunning and the best part is that you have a very handsome man out there desperate to make you his wife. Now take a deep breath and lets do this."

Rachel smiled and inhaled. She nodded and looked over at Quinn who smiled.

The girls formed a mini circle around her as they all hugged, "I love you guys. I'm ready."

The music began to play as the crowd turned to face Quinn. As the Maid of Honor, she made her way down the aisle.

Rachel stood with her eyes tightly shut as her dad's came around, linking an arm with her on either side, "Are you ready baby girl?"

"This is it? This is the day we say goodbye."

Rachel clenched her eyes tightly shut, "Just please don't let me fall."

They both smiled, "Never." The music began to fade as a new tune filled the air.

She waited for her cue. "Its time Rachel, open your eyes."

She took a deep breath and as she slowly opened them... everyone disappeared. She looked down the aisle and saw him waiting for her. The look in his face was the reassurance she needed and with that she took her first step.

Finn inhaled deeply as he looked around at all of the people coming into the church. Puck elbowed him, "Relax."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm good." Just then the music began to play as he watched Quinn make her way down the aisle. He smiled as Puck elbowed him, "Hey man, that one's mine."

Finn laughed as he began to take quick deep breaths once more. Why was he freaking out, sure this was going to be one of the biggest days of his life, but its what he wanted and nothing else mattered. Just then, the sound of people rising to their feet caught his attention as he looked directly towards the back of the church. There she stood. The girl of his dreams. The girl he was ready to spend the rest of his life with. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. And at that moment, he was fine. Not a jitter or worry in his bones.

She slowly made her way up to the alter smiling when she saw Finn stick his hand out to her. Her fathers each gave her a kiss and handed their baby girl over to Finn.

"Rachel, when I met you I thought I knew where my life was headed. Who I was and who I wanted to be. I had nothing else to compare it to, then you not only walked your way into my life you sang your way and everything changed. From that moment on, even if we were in High School, I realized how empty my world really was without you in it, and my whole life was no longer capable of making me happy... not without you. I love everything about you, Rachel. I love the way you challenge me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I can't imagine spending my life without you, and if you say "yes" to me in a few minutes, I won't have to... You look beautiful by the way."

Rachel chuckled a little as she held back the tear forming in her eyes.

"Finn before I met you, my world revolved around one thing... me. And I liked it that way, but then I met you and you believed in me, and you made me a better person. You saw me. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I can't possibly describe how much I love you, so I'll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that no one else does. You see people for the good in their heart, and you appreciate everything, including me. There's no one in the world like you, and if you say "yes", I'll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything including you... the most loving, wonderful, and terribly handsome man I have ever met."

"Finn and Rachel, you came here today to exchange these vows... Finn do you take Rachel to be thy wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Finn looked at Rachel as the words came out of his mouth, he'd never been so sure about anything than he was about them right there in that moment.

"Rachel do you take this man to be thy wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Rachel had never seen the smile that Finn was giving her now as she said those two simple words.

"The rings please?"

Finn took the ring and gently slid it on to her tiny finger, "Rachel, this ring symbolizes my desire for you to be my wife, from this day forward."

"Finn, this ring symbolized my desire, for you to be my husband from this day forward." She looked into those dark brown eyes and for a moment she felt like she was in High School once more as she completely fell in love with him all over again.

"By the power vested in me, and the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you man and wife."

He looked up at her and he'd never been more proud of either of them, "Can I kiss my wife now?"

Rachel chuckled a bit, "You better."

Applause filled the room as Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed his new bride.

Everyone was waiting anxiously at the reception.

Quinn looked over at Puck, "Why do the bride and groom always make you wait so long?"

Puck grabbed his wife, and held her close, "They'll be here babe."

Just then the music stopped as the Kurt spoke into the microphone, "Can I please have everyone direct their attention to the dance floor as we introduce for the first time ever as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson."

Rachel grabbed tightly on to Finn's hand, "That's us."

He looked down at her, "After you, Mrs. Hudson."

They walked together, making their way towards the dance floor as everyone cheered them on, a familiar tune began to play, they both smiled and looked over at Kurt as Faithfully began to play. Finn leaned down and kissed her once, before grabbing her arms and gently swaying her across the dance floor. "We did it babe."

Rachel looked up at Finn and placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you Finn Hudson."

"And I love you, Rachel Hudson."

Rachel rolled over in the bed careful not to wake Lexi who was tightly snuggled next to her. She thought back to that beautiful day. The day when her life changed forever. The day she knew that Finn having a family of her own, it was more important than any Broadway play, and that the two of them together starting their lives, that was her new dream. And then she thought about what her life had become in the last few months. What she had done to her family. What she had done to herself. She'd never been broken in such a way. What the accident did to her, the way she reacted, it wasn't normal was it? She asked herself this a few times, wondering why. She never found an answer, and it made her realize the amount of pain and anguish she had thrown on to the people she loved the most. And with that she began to hurt in a different way, she was hurting for the people who were right there beside her, the ones who had yet to let her go, the ones who had hope. And through the sadness and emptiness, she knew it in her heart that she wasn't gonna be okay tomorrow, but fixing this, fixing the pain that she put on Lexi and Finn, the idea of the fact that she hurt them, well that her more than anything, and she was going to fix it. For the first time since the accident she let her life have hope and meaning again.

Finn sat at the foot of the stairs. He looked around at all of the changes that had been made to the house since he'd been gone, and the things that were exactly the same. He closed his eyes dropping his head into the palms of his hands, what was he doing? How could he have left her saying those awful things and not gone back yet. It took all he had to not jump up right then and there and go. He loved her so much and it was killing him everyday that she was forgetting. He would go back, most likely tomorrow, but tonight, he needed to collect everything. The thoughts running widly through his mind, the heart ache, the physical exhaustion that had been building up for months now in being a single parent. He didn't mean it. He would never leave his girl. But that wasn't his girl, he hardly recognized her, he needed his Rachel. It was his Rachel he made a promise to when he slipped a tiny silver band onto her finger symbolizing his desire for her to be his. He just needed to find her again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carole gently knocked on the door as she peeked in to find her son still asleep. She walked over to the bed, placing the laundry basket she had in her arms down and sat on the edge. Brushing her hand gently over his cheek. How she missed coming in Saturday mornings and yelling at him to get up.

"Mom?" Finn's eyes flickered open a little, shutting tightly again as the sun shined brightly through the window.

"Morning, I didn't mean to wake you... Noah is here."

"Its okay, I'll be down in a minute." He turned over as he began to fall asleep again.

Carole stood up grabbing the laundry basket. As she reached the door, she turned back, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Its gonna be okay son..."

...

Quinn opened the door to the extra bedroom urgently, and sighed with relief. She'd panicked when she walked in to Beth's room and found no Lexi. She tip toed over to the bed, and smiled when she saw Lexi curled up in a ball against Rachel's chest.

Just then her cell phone began to go off as she quickly jumped up fumbling with the buttons to turn it off.

Rachel twitched a little startled with the noise, "Finn?"

Quinn turned around to face her, "No its me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I panicked when I couldn't find Lexi in bed, and so I came to tell you... but here she is. I'll let you get some rest."

She began to walk to the door as Rachel sat up a little carefully trying to wiggle her way from Lexi's arms without waking the little one.

"Is he gone still?" Her voice was hoarse and her eyes swollen.

"He went home. Carole called, Puck is there with him... Are you okay?" She slowly made her way back to the bed, carefully sitting down.

Rachel looked down at Lexi before answering the question. "I don't know Quinn. I'm broken, and I think there are to many pieces to put back together... My daughter thinks I hate her. I've driven away the only man I have ever loved. The only person who understands me. He's gone Quinn... He doesn't want me anymore."

Her voiced hitched as the words came out of her mouth, and she began to cry. Quinn stretched her arms out embracing her in a tight grip.

"He is not gone. He loves you more than you know. I know that for a fact. He's hurting Rachel, he reacted to the ache in his heart. He would never leave you... But you have to stop this.. Whatever this is. I don't know what to call it. I just know that for the sake of your sanity and the love you have for the two most important people in your life, you need to wake up, you need to understand that life goes on, and we have to go with it. We can't get stuck in the past. We'll be left, alone, and the longer we're there, the harder it will be to come back."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, regret filled her eyes, along with sadness and guilt, it was a harsh reality, and she needed to hear every word.

...

Finn dragged his feet as he rubbed his eyes making his way down stairs.

"Hey man." He looked up as Puck stood up and walked over to him, "You alright?"

He simply shook his head. He wasn't alright, he was breaking down, and with it his marriage. His family, his whole world.

Puck grabbed the keys, "Lets go for a drive."

Finn kissed his mom, a word unsaid, and followed puck out to the car. They drove in silence for a bit before Puck turned to his best friend, "What happened?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "I snapped. I could it feel it coming for a while now, and yesterday, I just couldn't hold it in."

"Man it happens, and its not always a bad thing, holding it all in, all the anger and stress, it messes a person up."

Finn looked out the window at the tree's passing him by, "I broke Rachel's heart. Rachel Berry. The girl I've been in love with since the first time I set eyes on her."

Puck stopped the car in the middle of the road, slamming roughly on the breaks.

"Whoa! Puck what are you doing?"

"That's your problem, you're stuck in the past as much as she is. You didn't break Rachel Berry's heart Finn. You argued with Rachel Hudson, your wife, the woman you plan to spend the rest of your life with. She's not the same, and neither are you... What happened to you guys. I can't even imagine... and so I wont tell you that I feel your pain, because I look at Beth everyday and thank God that she is healthy and well. And I wont tell you that its gonna be easy. You know it hasn't, but I will tell you, that you need to go home to your wife. And you need to work things out with each other like the married couple that you are. You guys aren't that young couple in High School anymore. You are mature adults who are a family. You need to remind her that shes not alone. You know I love that girl.. Rachel will always be one my greatest friends, and so I'm counting on you to bring her back to us."

There was a pause before Finn looked over at his friend..."I told her if she didn't fix herself soon, I was leaving."

"Did you mean it Finn?"

He through his head back against the head rest, "No... And yes. I don't want this life. I feel like I've done all I can do. Its her turn now."

Puck nodded, "Well, you wont know what she's gonna do, if you run away like you did last night."

...

Rachel ran to the door as the doorbell rang."Finn..?"

"Not quite!" A familiar voice peered from the other side of the door as Rachel opened and smiled when she saw Santana. She grabbed Rachel pulling her close, embracing her tightly. She pushed her away keeping arms length and observing Rachel from head to toe. "You have not changed since the last time I saw you. And to be honest I expected far worse than I'm seeing.. Progress!"

Rachel rolled her eyes a little as a smile crept on her face. Santana noticed and hugged her friend again. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Quinn walked out of her bedroom and smiled when she saw the two girls, "You're back!"

They pulled away from each other as Santana made her way to Quinn and Rachel turned back to shut the door. "Yea, the case took longer than expected, so they had to extend the trip.. I am exhausted, but its done, and we won. So all is good."

"That's great San, Congratulations!"

Santana smiled as she turned back to see Rachel starring at her phone quietly in the corner. She whispered to Quinn, "Thanks... So how is she doing? She's up? That's good.. Its been how long now?"

"Well its definitely progress. But it didn't happen on its own. Finn left. They argued last night and he left. He went home, Carole called this morning, Puck is there now.."

"That bad?"

"It got ugly, they scared us both last night. I couldn't stop crying, I think I scared Puck more."

Santana's heart sunk a little, as much as she acted like she hated Rachel and Finn in High School, that was in the past, they were her friends now, and though she hadn't seen them in sometime. She always cared. "What are we gonna do? Is he coming back?"

Quinn simply shrugged her shoulders as Rachel made her way towards them and dropping herself onto the couch. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her phone and still nothing from Finn.

The two girls starred at their friend in pain, all they wanted was to whisk it away and make her feel better. The door to the bedroom creaked a bit as they all turned, Lexi came stumbling out as she rubbed her eyes.

Santana did a double take between Lexi and Quinn? "Is that? My god she's so big, its only been a few months right?"

Quinn smiled and nodded.

Lexi dragged her bear across the floor, "Mommy?"

Rachel wiped her face and composed herself. It'd been so long since she was a good mother to Lexi, but not anymore. She knew that this had to be the first step to everything. "I'm right here love."

Lexi looked up and smiled as she jumped onto her moms lap, "How are you feeling today? Are you still sad and sick?"

Rachel held back the tears, "No my angel, I'm a little better today. Thank you for asking."

Lexi smiled, as Rachel watched, it was the same as Finn's. "Where's daddy?"

Rachel took a deep breath as she looked up to Quinn for an answer, "Um.."

Quinn jumped up grabbing Lexi in her arms and pulling her over Rachel. "Young lady did you forget to say good morning to me. You know what that means... Tickle fight."

Quinn began to tickle Lexi as her giggles filled the room, "Aunt Quinn... Stop!" Quinn laughed as she put her down on her two feet, Lexi brushed her long hair out of her face when she saw Santana. "Aunt Santana!" She ran to her throwing herself in her arms.

"Lexi Quinn Hudson. What happened to you, you're so big now.." She stood her on her two feet and peeked her head around Lexi looking at Quinn and Rachel, "Well she's gorgeous. I still think her middle name should have been Santana. Just sayin'."

She looked back up at Lexi and winked. Lexi laughed a little as she wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. "I'm a big girl now."

"Yes you are... I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. But we live here now so you can come visit all the time."

She looked down at the beautiful little girl who looked exactly like Finn and Rachel, "Yes! And I am so excited."

...

Santana had taken Lexi for a girls day out as Rachel and Quinn went by the new house she and Finn had just bought.

"It's beautiful." Quinn walked around the empty house admiring all of the details. "When did they move your furniture in?"

Rachel looked around at the couches and tables sprawled out, "Finn called the storage place on our way home yesterday from our meeting."

"It's great Rach."

"I know, It's perfect."

Quinn grabbed Rachel, pulling her close "Stop it. He's coming home."

Rachel sighed as tears fell and she stared at their new house.

The phone began to ring as Quinn dug through her purse to find it.

"Hello...Hi, um yea, sure. Hold on..." "Hey Rachel, I have to get Beth from Shelby's do you mind? Or do you want me to take you home?"

Rachel turned to face Quinn, "Actually do you mind if I stay here? I wanna look around some more and the movers brought stuff I wanna see what boxes came."

"Sure, I'll swing by a little later for you okay?"

Rachel nodded as Quinn continued her conversation and headed out the door.

She walked towards what would be her new living room when she spotted the boxes. The first one she opened was their picture frames. She smiled at the first one. It was the three of them, the day Lexi was born. She placed the large frame on the mantel of the fireplace and sat down on the couch with the box to sift through the rest.

Puck pulled up to the house as Finn sighed, "Thanks man. I'll see you back at the house later."

"I swear Hudson, if your ass doesn't show up, I'll kick it."

With that he was out and getting in his car. He drove around a bit, not sure where to go. He just drove and found himself at unlikely place.

He walked in as he placed the keys down on one of the boxes and sighed. He walked around as he headed towards the living room and was stunned when he found a sleeping Rachel on the couch?

"Rachel?"

Her eyes flickered a bit as she heard her name. She jumped up a bit when she saw him, "Hi."

He made his way closer to her. He noticed her swollen puffy eyes, and felt awful knowing that that had been his fault. But something was different... "Hi."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Rachel?"

Her eyes flickered a bit as she heard her name. She jumped up when she saw him, "Hi."

He made his way closer to her. He noticed her swollen puffy eyes, and felt awful knowing that that had been his fault. But something was different... "Hi."

* * *

><p>Finn looked around before taking a seat on the edge of the couch, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Qui-Quinn, dropped me off. Finn, I..."

"Rachel, stop..."

"No, Finn, listen to me. I need you to know that I will never be able to apologize enough for the way I've acted these last few months. I thought that everything, my life, my future, I thought that it had all come collapsing down. I sat there in the dark for months... alone, broken. Never being able to grasp the idea of what was going on right in front of me..."

She began to tear up, "I thought about that night, over and over again. And as selfish as I was, not a day went by that I didn't hate myself for taking our baby away from you. You deserve so much Finn. You deserve a wonderful life, filled with love and happiness and family. It took you leaving me last night, alone, and sad, for me to realize that."

He dropped his face as he reached for her, "Rachel I'm so.."

She shook her head to stop him, "I realized that you have been a single parent to our beautiful little girl for all this time. And if I were in your shoes I don't know if I could forgive myself. I've been an awful wife, mother, friend, but most importantly person. To you, to myself to Lexi. And I know that its gonna take time, for me to, you know, get better. But I'm gonna start trying. And I just need you to know that I am gonna try. I have to if I want to keep you in my life, I have to.."

Her voice began to hitch as she managed to stumble the last words out of her mouth, "Because I love you Finn and I never want to feel alone and heartbroken like I did last night, and I know its not that easy, but please, don't leave me. I don't think my heart can handle that.. I promise, I promise Finn, I'll try to get better..."

Finn grabbed her in his arms pulling her close as the tears streamed down her face. His eyes watered up as he held her, "Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson, you are my wife. I made you a promise, 'In sickness and in health' remember. I will never leave you. I only said those things because I was mad, Rach. I couldn't stand to see my beautiful girl, in pain and suffering everyday. And then to see Lexi and the heartbreak in her eyes, it was too much for me. I felt like I had failed with both of you. I blamed myself, and that wore me out after so long, so I blamed you. And I just need you to know, that I am never leaving your side. We'll get through this. You just have to let me in, no more keeping to yourself, we're a family. And families do things together okay?"

He gently kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry.

...

They sat there for hours until they both had gradually fallen asleep.

Quinn knocked on the door before pushing it open, "Rachel? Is that Finn's car out..."

"Daddy, Mommy!" Before she could finish her sentence Quinn looked down at Lexi who was running towards the living room.

She stopped abruptly when she saw Finn and Rachel sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. "Lexi, shhh..."

She stopped turning as she reached the couch and lightly touched her mothers hair. "Mommy's sleeping."

Finn's eyes opened a bit when he heard her voice, "Lexi?"

"Hi daddy?"

"Hey baby girl, what are you..?"

"Aunt Quinn brought me, she said mommy was here. She's sleeping shhhh." She raised a finger over her mouth as Finn smiled.

"Lexi?"

The little girl looked down and smiled as her mother began to wake up, "Mommy. You're awake!"

"Hi angel."

"Look daddy's here."

"I know. He was taking a nap with me."

Lexi's smile began to fade as she looked at Rachel closely, "Mommy were you crying again, your eyes are all red, please dont be sick again..."

"No, I'm fine. I was just crying because I missed you and daddy so much. But you're both here now."Lexi through herself into Rachel's arms, "I love you mommy."

Quinn cleared her throat as she placed a bag on one of the boxes, "I'm sorry to wake you guys up. I was coming to get Rachel..."

"Its okay, I'm glad you did, we might have stayed here all night. I'm tired, it was a long day." Rachel looked over at Finn as he nodded.

Quinn motioned towards the door "Well, I have dinner in the car, I'm supposed to get it home for Beth and Puck... I got you guys some..."

Finn stood up and made his way over to Quinn, "Do you mind if we eat here, the three of us. Its technically our first night in this house. And I want to spend some much needed time with my two girls."

Lexi smiled as she ran up to Finn jumping in his arms, "Yay! Lets stay here with daddy."

She smiled brightly, "Sure, I'll go get your food."

...

The three of them sat on the floor of their soon to be living room enjoying the dinner Quinn had picked up for them. Rachel looked over and smiled as Lexi sat on Finn's lap eating her pasta. She knew it would take time, but if this is what her days would be like, she knew she would be okay.

"Finn, I love you."

He looked up at her sitting across from him, "I love you too Rachel."

Lexi smiled as she interrupted looking at them both, "I love mommy and daddy."

"And we love you." Finn lied her down on the floor as he began to tickle her.

Rachel smiled, "This is the beginning of what its gonna be like from now on. I promise."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rachel slowly unpacked dishes from the boxes covering the counter as Finn and Puck assembled the dining room table. Slowly but surely their new home was slowly coming together. As was their family.

Quinn walked in holding another box as she placed it down on the floor, "That's the last of it."

Rachel made her way down the small step ladder and over to Quinn. "Thanks so much."

She wrapped her arm around Quinn, leaning her head on her shoulder, "Gonna miss seeing you guys everyday though."

"Yea, it'll be different, but you're only a few miles away now. Rather than a few states"

"That is true." They both laughed as they gave a quick hug.

Puck walked in the kitchen making his way over to Quinn and placing a quick kiss on her lips, "Hey babe!"

"Hey." She smiled as Rachel walked back over to the counter and boxes.

"So we're still working on this table, but I was supposed to run over to the school before it closes to get the playbook for tomorrow's game. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all... Oh, but I promised Beth I'd take her to the mall to get this new movie she's been asking for. She got all A's again on her report card."

Quinn looked over at Puck as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take her." They both turned to see Rachel smiling, "I can take her, I'm sure, she and Lexi would like to get out of the house for a bit. I know I do."

"You sure?" Quinn looked over at Puck and then at Rachel.

"Yea."

Puck nodded and smiled, "Alright, thanks Rach."

"Thank you, so much!" Quinn smiled as she grabbed her bag. "I'll see you guys later."

Rachel smiled as she made her way to the stairs to call down the girls, "Lexi, Beth!"

"Coming momma." Both ran down as quickly as they could.

"Slowly, my love, I don't need you to fall down and hurt yourself." Rachel grabbed her girl in her arms pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm gonna take you girls to the mall, so go put some shoes on!"

"Yay." Beth grabbed Lexi's hand as they ran to put on some shoes.

Finn walked over wrapping his arms around her waist, "Can I come mom?"

Rachel looked up at him, "No, Dad. You need to stay and finish putting out perfect house together."

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "God, how I've missed you."

"I know. I missed you too Finn. So much."

"I'm so proud of you Rach."

"We're ready." Both girls stood by the door, shoes on, ready to go.

Rachel smiled as she kissed Finn goodbye and headed towards the door, "Alright lets go."

...

The three of them walked through the mall, it was a busy night.

"Gosh, I haven't been here in so long. Not since before I left to New York."

"Wow, that's a long time." Beth looked up at her big sister.

"Rachel, do you miss it?"

"What's that Beth?"

"New York?"

"Everyday. But, I'm home now. Closer to Mom and Quinn and Puck, and you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss my little sister while I was gone."

"I missed you too."

She winked at her as Lexi tugged on the side of her sweater, "Yes, my love, what is it?"

She scooped Lexi up, holding her tightly in her arms, "Mommy can I go play?"

She turned to see Lexi pointing at the indoor playground across the way, "Well.." She looked down at her watch, "looks like we still have sometime, before Daddy is expecting us, so yes, you can my love."

"Yay." She put her down and watched as the two girls ran off to the play ground.

She sat with Beth as they watched Lexi run up and down the jungle gym. It was so nice to see her having fun. Just then a cry filled the area. Rachel turned as her heart sank a bit when she saw a mother sitting next to her holding a teeny tiny baby boy in her arms. He was so beautiful and perfect. She began to tear up as she looked away. Beth noticed as she tapped her shoulder, "You okay? Whats wrong?"

"I'm fine. Please watch Lexi. I..." Before she could finish she took off.

Beth looked around worried as she called out for Lexi and took out her phone. "Uncle Finn. Something is wrong with Rachel."

"I'll be right there."

...

He walked around the mall, calling out for her. "Rachel!"

He'd just about given up when he saw her sitting by one of the stores "Rachel?"

She looked up, her eyes a bit swollen. "Finn, I'm so sorry..."

He cut her off grabbing her in his arms. "I'm here. Its okay."

"He was so tiny, and I just..."

"I know. It'll be okay. I'm here babe. It'll be okay."

...

It'd been a week since the mall incident and Finn was keeping a close eye on Rachel. He watched as she flipped through the channels. She was trying so hard now, he knew that. He just wished he could put her in a bubble and keep her safe.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel sat and thought about what had happened a week ago at the mall. How something as simple as the sound of a newborn babies cries could send her into a complete frenzy. She hated it. She hated what she had become.

Finn walked into the room, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "How are you today?"

She looked over at him nodding a bit, "I'm gonna be okay, one day. I just don't think that day is today."

Finn moved the strand of hair that fell loosely on her face and nodded, "And I'll be right here every step of the way." He wrapped an arm around her, as she nuzzled herself into his side.

"Where's Lexi?"

"Santana took her out for lunch." He watched as she smiled a bit. She loved knowing that her friends were trying their best to help out.

"Rach, I have some bad news..." His voice trailed off. He didn't know how to tell her the news he'd just found out.

She jumped up a bit, "What is it?"

"It's Mr. Peterson... He had a heart attack. He's not doing to well Rach."

Rachel gasped as her hand covered her mouth and tears began to well up in her eyes, "When?"

"Last night, the doorman found him this morning unconscious on the floor of the apartment. We were listed as the emergency contact and they called right away." He too began to tear up a bit. Mr. Peterson had been their friend, their family away from home. "

Well we have to go. We have to go see him." She jumped up quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Finn stood up shaking his head, "No Rach, it's probably best if you stay here with Lexi, I'm gonna go and I'll see how he's doing."

"NO!" She nearly screamed at him. "I'm going too. Finn he's our family. And if this is more serious than we know, I want to be there, I want to see him one more time. And Lexi should get to too." The thought of their family losing Mr. Peterson was heartbreaking. For a minute she completely forgot about her own problems.

...

Rachel and Finn sat on the plane to New York, Lexi snuggled up in the seat between them. "You sure you're up for this." He reached over their daughter and placed a hand over hers.

She turned away from the window to face him and nodded, "I can do it. I have to. He needs us."

Finn brought their hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the top of hers. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Rachel's first time back in the city. The severity of Mr. Peterson. It was a lot to take in for one man. They arrived in the city and headed straight to the hospital bags and all. Finn rushed up to the counter in the waiting room "Hi, we're here to see Mr. Peterson. My name is Finn Hudson, I got a call yesterday."

The receptionist looked up and nodded, "Mr. Peterson is in room 413. He's stable at the moment, so visitors are allowed..." She looked over Finn's shoulder at Rachel and Lexi. Rachel was crouched down adjusting her daughter's jacket. "Sir, I don't think it's best for a child to be in the room."

Finn looked back at his two girls. They'd explained a bit to Lexi about what happened, she was so little, she didn't really understand. She knew he was sick. "You don't understand, that's his granddaughter, we're all he's got left. She might be his saving grace."

The lady looked over once again at Lexi, the concern, confusion and sadness in her eyes, "Alright."

She handed him three visitors passes and directed them on their way. When they reached his room, Finn looked at the girls inhaling deeply, "Should I go in first?"

Rachel looked down at Lexi who was holding on tightly to her hand, "I'll go."

Finn reached down for Lexi grabbing her in his arms, "You sure?"

Rachel nodded hugging them both, "Yea." She slowly tapped on the door before pushing it open, "Mr. Peterson?" A coughing sound filled the room as she made her way in. There he was, looking so old and fragile. He carefully and slowly turned around. IV's coming from every direction. It nearly broke her heart as she teared up again. "Oh no, Mr. Peterson don't move."

He cleared his throat before responding, "Rachel? My sweet Rachel is that you?" She made her way to his bedside taking his hand in hers as he reached out for her, "Yes. It's me."

"My darling. You look beautiful as ever. What are you doing here?" The words could barely be made out as they left his lips.

"We came to see you."

"We?" He asked as his eyes lit up a bit. "You're all here?"

She smiled at the look on his face when he realized the entire Hudson family had come to see him, "Yes, Finn and Lexi are right outside."

He nodded and teared up a bit, "You came."

"Of course we did." She leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Of course."

Just then Lexi peeked her head through the door, "Momma?" Rachel looked up as Mr. Peterson slowly turned over to face the door again, "Mr. Peterson!" Lexi ran up to the bedside hugging Mr. Peterson as gently as she could and as far as her little arms would let her.

"Lexi, you beautiful girl you."

"Mr. Peterson, we came to see you becasue daddy says your sick."

Finn walked up behind Lexi "Mr. Peterson." He swallowed trying to push his tears away...

"Finn." He tried to reach his arm up to Finn.

Finn noticed quickly reaching out, "No, sir don't move."

"It's so good to see you all. I missed you guys." He looked around at all three of them and smiled as tears fell from his eyes.

Hours passed and there they continued to be with him. They enjoyed a quite dinner together in the room and as visiting hours came to a close Lexi was beginning to fall asleep on Rachel's lap. "You guys should get going." Mr. Peterson managed to choked the words out a bit as he looked over at Lexi.

Finn looked over at Rachel, "I can stay for a while more. You take Lex and head to the hotel."

Rachel glanced over at Mr. Peterson and back at Finn, "Would it be okay if I stayed?"

"You sure?" Finn wasn't comfortable leaving Rachel alone just yet, but he also knew that she wanted to be here. She nodded as she grabbed Mr. Peterson's hand. "Yea."

He stood up Lexi fast asleep in his arms, "Alright. I'll see you in a bit okay?" He kissed the top of her forehead before reaching out to grab Mr. Peterson's free hand. "You take care tonight. We'll be back first thing in the morning okay?"

Mr. Peterson smiled up at Finn shooing him out the door, "See you tomorrow son. I'll be fine.."

Finn mouthed the words 'I love you' to Rachel as he made his way to the door and into the hallway leaving her with Mr. Peterson. She helped him get ready for bed, watched as the nurses came in and gave him his medication. They'd even brought her a pillow and blanket to use if she decided to stay the whole night. She laughed as he tried to flirt with the young nurse.

"You're father is a very wonderful man, quite the catch if I do say so myself." The nurse smiled as she tucked him in to the hospital bed.

Rachel laughed a bit and nodded, "Yes he is." Mr. Peterson looked over at Rachel as a smile stretched across his face.

"Alright, well we'll see you two tomorrow night. The next shift is starting so your new nurse should be right in.. very nice meeting you Rachel." "You too, thank you for helping him." The nice nurse nodded as she made her way out.

"Rachel?" She looked over as Mr. Peterson mustered out a few more words, "How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, "I'm getting there."

He smiled, "I missed that beautiful smile of yours. You're gonna be perfect again one day Rachel, I know it."

"I hope so Mr. Peterson. For the sake of my family, I hope you're right."

She forced a small smile and he could tell she was still hurting. "Rachel, can I tell you a secret?" He said, as he managed to wiggle his way closer to her.

"Of course." He patted the side of the bed next to him for her to join. Rachel smiled and snuggled up next to him..

"If Margaret and I had ever been blessed with children, I would have wanted them to be just like you and Finn, you know? I can't thank you enough for coming out here. For always being there. For being a part of my family. You took care of me, when my Margaret passed and I will forever be in your debt for that. And here you all are now... she loved you so much. Not a day went by that she didn't think about you, Finn and Lexi. I honestly believe you three are what's keeping me here. If not I'm sure she would have had me up there with her by now. But she knows you need me as much as I need you..."

He began to cough a bit as Rachel jumped up reaching for some water. As he took a few sips and coughed some more, Rachel grew a bit worried.. "Mr. Peterson?"

"I'm okay..." He cleared his throat resting his head on the pillow. She placed the glass back on the table and rested down onto the bed again.

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday. She's still my love."

"But letting go, isn't that what we're supposed to do? Let go of our past."

"Letting go yes, but loving no, I will always love her. No matter what." He could hear Rachel sniffle and try to hide the tears that were about to stream down her face. "Rachel, what happened to you was not easy, I know. We had very similar situations, many times. She had four miscarriages in the time we'd been married, before we stopped trying all together. I only wish that she'd been here to help you."

Rachel blew her nose into the tissue she had in her hand, "I had no idea..."

"No one does."

"Mr. Peterson, how did she do it?"

"Just like you Rachel. She was strong. She had her months. Her time of darkness, but I never left her side, and one morning she woke up and realized that she still had a life to live, a husband to love. And that was enough for her... promise me Rachel. Promise me you'll never give up. You have a husband and a daughter who love you so very much. Family and friends. I believe in you. Don't give up my sweet girl. Don't give up."


End file.
